Because it is desirable to provide garment hangers which are capable of displaying information such as the size or brand of a garment to prospective customers, various means of displaying information on garment hangers have been developed. In addition, it is desirable to provide other types of hangers such as display hangers for displaying swatches of fabric or carpet, which hangers are capable of displaying information to prospective customers.
One known method for displaying information on a garment hanger involves placing disks or tabs with printed information thereon (information tabs) over the hook of a hanger. However, information tabs of this type are easily dislodged or removed, and may cause confusion among customers.
Another known method for displaying information on a hanger involves printing information on a tab which is connected to the hanger by means of spring clips that are provided with a finger purchase. Again, such information tabs are easily removed, and therefore also may result in confusion among customers. In addition, hangers of this type are typically sold with the garments they carry. Once the hanger is in the home of the customer, the removable information tab is easily dislodged, and may pose a danger to children, if swallowed.
Another method for providing information on a hanger includes printing information on a tab which tab is pressed or snapped onto a tab holder attached to the hanger. The tab holder has a free edge and ridges which extend parallel to the free edge of the tab holder. The information tab has ribs for gripping the ridge of the tab holder, as well as a face member for displaying information. The ridge of the tab holder is positioned such that the information tab is pressed or snapped onto the tab holder. However, it is difficult to press the information tab onto the tab holder, and an attempt to press the information tab onto the tab holder may cause finger injury or nail breakage. This is especially significant since the tabs are initially attached to the tab holder at the manufacturing level and an operator may attach 200 to 300 tabs in a single day.
To date, no garment hanger which is capable of displaying information in a manner which is secure, permanent and easily achieved has been provided. Specifically, no garment hanger having an information tab which is easily mountable and suitable for distribution to purchasers of garments has been provided.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a hanger which is capable of displaying information wherein the manner of displaying information is secure and permanent.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hanger with an information tab which is easily mounted onto the hanger, but is not removable from the hanger by hand once it is mounted.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an information tab which may be easily attached to a variety of hangers regardless of the physical characteristics of the body or hook proportions of the hanger.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a hanger having a tab holder which is integrally formed as part of the hanger wherein an information tab suitable for displaying information is easily, securely and permanently attached to the tab holder.